Quarta Temporada
◄ Quarta Temporada ► Estreia : 07 de fevereiro de 2013 - Finale : 09 de maio de 2013 - Numéro de Episódios ''': 13 '''Resumo : O grupo de estudo retorna para seu quarto ano na Greendale e descobrem que tem alguns deles repensando suas prioridades e contemplando a vida após a graduação. Na quinta-feira, 10 de maio de 2012 Community foi renovada para uma quarta temporada pela NBC . Tal como acontece com alguns outros shows de comédia que retornam da NBC, a temporada foi abreviada tendo apenas 13 episódios. Em 18 de maio, foi anunciada pela Sony Pictures Television que o criador da série e showrunner Dan Harmon iria ser substituído por Moisés Porto e David Guarascio (co-criadores de Aliens in America ). Neil Goldman e Garrett Donovan, Chris McKenna , Dino Stamatopoulos , Anthony Russo e Joe Russo também sairam da série. A estréia da quarta temporada foi originalmente planejado para ser em 19 de Outubro de 2012, mas fou movido a partir de quinta-feira para sexta-feira noite antes de "Grimm" . NBC acabou empurrado para trás a data de estreia e anunciou que o show só iria retornar em 7 de Fevereiro de 2013. Elenco Elenco Principal *Joel McHale como Jeff Winger (13 episódios) *Gillian Jacobs como Britta Perry (13 episódios) *Danny Pudi como Abed Nadir (13 episódios) *Yvette Nicole Brown como Shirley Bennett (13 episódios) *Donald Glover como Troy Barnes (13 episódios) *Alison Brie as Annie Edison (13 episódios) *Ken Jeong como Ben Chang (09 episódios) *Chevy Chase como Pierce Hawthorne (11 episódios) *Jim Rash como Reitor Craig Pelton (12 episódios) Elenco Recorrente *Richard Erdman como Leonard Briggs (5 episódios) *Erik Charles Nielsen como Garrett Lambert (5 episódios) *Danielle Kaplowitz como Vicki Jenkins (4 episódios) *Charley Koontz como Neil (3 episódios) *Luke Youngblood como Magnitude (3 episódios) *Malcolm McDowell como Professor Cornwallis (2 episódios) *David Neher como Todd Jacobson (2 episódios) *Jordan Black como City College Dean Spreck (1 episódio) *Jerry Minor como Jerry, o Zelador (1 episódio) *Iqbal Theba como Gobi Nadir (1 episódio) Estrelas Convidadas *Jason Alexander como Homem da Montanha ("Intro to Felt Surrogacy ") *Sara Bareilles como Guia do Balão ("Intro to Felt Surrogacy ") *James Brolin como William Winger, Sr. ("Cooperative Escapism in Familial Relations ") *Adam DeVine como William Winger, Jr. ("Cooperative Escapism in Familial Relations ") *Chris Diamantopoulos como Reinhold ("Alternative History of the German Invasion ") *Giancarlo Esposito como Gilbert Lawson ("Paranormal Parentage ") *Jennie Garth como Companheira do Inspector Americano ("Conventions of Space and Time ") *Sophie B. Hawkins como Ela mesma ("Herstory of Dance ") *Tricia Helfer como Lauren ("Conventions of Space and Time ") *Brie Larson como Rachel ("Herstory of Dance ") *Natasha Leggero como Mysti ("Heroic Origins ") *Matt Lucas como Toby ("Conventions of Space and Time ") *Luke Perry como Inspector Spacetime Americano ("Conventions of Space and Time ") *Fred Willard como Alter-Pierce ("History 101 ") Produção Novos showrunners thumb|252px|David Guarascio, Moses Porto e Joel Mchale em San Diego Comic Con 2012. Escalação thumb|252px|Malcolm MacDowell se junta ao elenco thumb|252px|Joel McHale e James Brolin no set Atraso na estréia da temporada thumb|252px|Pôster anunciando a mudança para sexta-feira 19 de outubro nas nossas mentes thumb|right|352 px NBC anuncia o retorno Em 30 de outubro, Yvette Nicole Brown no Twitter deu a notícia sobre o retorno com a seguinte mensagem: NBC, mais tarde, fez um anúncio oficial, confirmando a notícia. Ele voltou como um substituto na midseason às 20:00 na quinta-feira. Chevy Chase sai thumb|252px|Um duble foi utilizado para Pierce em "Heroic Origins". Reação a quarta temporada Comentários dos Críticos No geral, a quarta temporada de Community, em geral recebeu críticas mistas-para-positivo.No Metacritic ganhou uma "média ponderada" a partir de 18 críticos e deu quarta temporada 69 de 100. Isto a colocou na mesma pontuação da Primeira temporada . Verne Gay de Newsday opinou:"Ainda desafiadoramente Community, ainda é boa." Da HitFix, Alan Sepinwall declarou: "Parece que Moisés Porto, David Guarascio e os outros escritores decidiu fazer a engenharia reversa da'' versão do'' Dan Harmon de Community, não conseguiu passar o ingrediente certo. " Mike Hale, do The New York Times afirmou que a série " tem sido suavizado, o seu humor ampliou o reconhecimento passado. "' Renovação Sony negocia para uma quinta temporada Sob os novos showrunners,a quarta temporada concluiu ele é executado em 9 de maio e em 10 de maio Community foi renovado para uma quinta temporada consistindo de mais 13 episódios. Isto veio com intensas negociações entre a Sony e a rede. Elenco e equipe enviou tweets agradecendo aos fãs por seu apoio contínuo. Porto e Guarascio saem, Harmon retorna De acordo com o Deadline, os showrunners da quarta temporada, David Guarascio e Moisés Porto foram convidados a voltar para a quinta temporada, após o anúncio da renovação. No entanto, eles tomaram a decisão de ir para algo novo. Escritores Megan Ganz , Annie Mebane e Steve Basilone também sairam para outros projetos. Em 26 de maio, foi relatado por Hollywookie.com que o criador e ex-showrunner Dan Harmon disse em seu podcast mais recente Harmontown que ele foi convidado a retornar ao show. Em 1 de Junho, 2013, Harmon anunciou oficialmente em sua conta no Twitter que ele estaria retornando para a quinta temporada. Harmon reage a quarta temporada Depois de ter sido recontratado pela Sony, Harmon falou em várias entrevistas que ele ainda não tinha assistido quarta temporada e nem interesse tinha,mas como ele voltou ele prescisava ver o que aconteceu com a história para poder continuas, e logo iria maratonar ao lado com o co-showrunner Chris McKenna .No dia 7 de junho de Harmon declarou em uma entrevista que ele iria tentar ser justo com a quarta temporada: No entanto, ao terminar a temporada inteira ele tinha coisas muito negativas a dizer sobre isso no seu podcast: “ ''Eu assisti a quarta temporada.Acho que eu já sabia, mas, aparentemente, eu sou um gênio. Acho que me sinto bastante confortável em dizer que a 4ª temporada não foi nada minha. (…) Não foi alguém fazendo o que sabem, foi muito mais uma cópia – uma não muito lisonjeira . São 13 episódios de pessoas dizendo ‘Derpy, derpy, der, eu sou Dan Harmon, der.Eu sinto que eu vou voltar a trabalhar amanhã de manhã, e eu me sinto como, 'Será que eu falo assim?' ... Cara, ver esses personagens sem mim apenas não é uma porra legal, cara.É como você ver no Instagram sua namorada com um monte deoutros caras. ” Mais tarde, ele emitiu um pedido de desculpas em sua conta no Twitter e viria a escrever um longo texto se desculpando tanto para o elenco, equipe e particularmente os fãs que apoiaram o show em sua conta do tumblr: “''Estou em primeiro lugar me desculpando com os fãs de community que nem foram pago para nos levar a uma quinta temporada. Mesmo que meu objetivo era xingar alguém, nunca teria sido vocês. O que eu disse foi desrespeitoso mas com amor para este show. Ofendi sem querer o valor dos que se preocupam com a sua opinião. Costumo dizer que eu escrevo em uma tentativa de "fazer as pessoas como eu." Eu estou percebendo o que me faz desagradável é que eu não me importei com o que as pessoas pensam sobre mim e deveria me preocupar com as pessoas. '''' ''” Lista de Episódios da Temporada Categoria:Temporada Categoria:Temporadas da NBC Categoria:Quarta Temporada